Loki's already gone
by ladyluck1155
Summary: her last relationship she ran from. the one she thought was to came she ran from. but what if that relatioship ran after her.Rated T for nothing.


_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
_

Loki was not going to put up with Itachi forever. she remebered all the things they wanted. but, they were meant to say goodbye.

_Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die  
_

even when they fought they knew it still would have never worked it out. they were never meant to be do or die.

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop  
_

Loki didn't want the relationship to burn out. but it did

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone  
_

someone had to leave and she decided for them. so she packed her bags and left. she was already gone before he knew she was even leaving.

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry_

looking at him would have made it harder for her to leave but, she knew he would find another that didn't hurt him.

__

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go  


she didn't want a relationship any time soon. perfect couldn't keep the last one alive. she met L but loved him enough to let him go.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone  
_

she was consider the third Kira and knew she could never tell her feelings so she did what she thought was right. she left.

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone  
_

there was no moving past that. she could make anything feel right when she knew it was wrong. there was no moving on so she left.

_Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah  
_

she was already gone before he realized something important

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
_

she remebered wanting to go back to a normal life but her memories. they were always meant to say goodbye or so she hoped

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

she didn't care where the road took her but she had to go. she knew she would never be loved but this time she didn't hope he could find a way to move on but she hoped she could.

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone  
_(with L)

she was gone he never got to admit how he felt. he knew it was wrong to feel the way he did about the third Kira but he to find away to make it right. there was no moving on but she was already gone he hado find her. he got on a bus and thought of the place he might be able to find her. he got off the bus at the beach went to the pier. he looked at a bench on the pier and saw someone sitting down he sat at the bench behind her. "hello" he said as he said down. "hey" she replied.

"what are you doing here"

"sitting down watching the sunset"

"really?"

"what are you doing here?"

"came to find you"

"why?"

"to tell you something"

"really what?"

"to say Iove you" he said as he sat next to her

"really?" she said as she lend her head on his shoulder"

"really"

she sat there with him until the sun had set. she was happy and he was happy she was never running again becuase he would always catch her."


End file.
